The Ancient Fears
by NothingElseButYou
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Miley Steward moved in the new house in quite farm town Crowly Corners. Girl hasn't ever thought that this movement is going to be a mystical adventure. At the same time she will have to foud out what happened to her parents fifteen years ago and why they had to disappear so abruptly.


Miley threw a sad look to the car window. Cristalline rain drops were slowly dripping down footy glass. Grey clouds hang sullenly above. Weather didn't dispose for a walk. But even if it did, girl wouldn't be able to enjoy it. This day Miley Steward with her grandpa moved to the new house in the small town. Though her new hometown would be as big as her former. Girl didn't like big cities so she as glad Crowley Corners contented itself with two and a half houses. Ron, girl's grandfather, said it would be easy to find a friend here. Schoolgirl couldn't agree with that at all. She'd miss her hometown friends. They were cool guys, and girl used to them. But it wasn't the only thing Miley did worry about - Crowley Corners was a place where her parents lived 'till they suddenly dissapeared. "Your mommy and daddy both were great archaeologists" told Ron to baby Miley long time ago "they searched for dinasours' bones. They were really brave! But one day something weird happened and your parents dissapeared". It shocked little girl and left a big impress in her heart.  
>Young girl turned out to her grand dad "Papa, we are moving to mom and dad's farm, ain't we?". old man let out a quite sigh, but did't answer. He want to let granddaughter know he didn't want to talk about it. But Miley wasn't going to give up. "I surfed the Internet. There are about five owned farms and one of them...". "You know it better than me, Miles" Ron interrupted her, sharply twisting the wheel. Miley's thin body smashed in the car door and immiadetely felt pain in right arm. She decided to end up this discussion. Old man was right - she knew where they were going.<br>Girl's eyes grew wide as big farm house came into her view. It seemed familiar to schoolgirl.

_Fifteen-year-old Miley Steward was running not looking at her feet. Fear, interest and impatiance floaded her with head as girl was jumping on stairs step by step. Her heart beat in breackneck speed. "Miley, baby, come here" school girl heard mother's soft voice, but she couldn't understand where it was sounding for. Girl cried out in panic. "Where are you, mommy?" Miley screamed and felt that her voice almost disappeared. Either because of excitment before meeting with never-seen mom and dad, or because of her own bloodcurdling scream. "Miley", voice called again "Miley...". It seemed like hypnoze. Like delution. Fifteen-year-old was following it as a puppet till her way was stopped by large oak door. Rubbing bruised forehead, young girl frantically clutched the handle. But it didn't give up. "Miley, Miley...", gentle voice whispered right next to her ear. Girl turned around and bursted out sobbing. Of despare. Of fear. Of horror. Suddenly, door flew open. Steward braked for a moment, but in second she was out. Her eyes appeared beautiful farm house. Its blue walls and carved windows forced to stop a view on them. "Baby...come here, baby", soft sound became an annoying rasp. "Mom, please, help me", girl whimpered and started looking around brokenly, "mommy. Mooooooom..."._

Miley got out of her memories, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She thought it was just nightmare, but now she realized it wasn't one. Girl just couldn't understand what she got to do - to rejoice or to fear. Yes, she found out her parents' house and even going to live in here, but what if it was just a trap? **How** could she see some place in her dream that she **never** saw? Or...

"Pappy, don't you know...um...have I ever been here? I mean you told me you'd been raising me since I was born and...". "Miley, please, don't make a start again. I'm not surviving in this time" Ron answered with a heavy sigh. "But, grand dad, I have to know. I have seen it. That's important for me". "Stop it girl" old man has always chafed when Miley showed her stubborn nature, "I know you have a right to know, but you too little for truth at this moment. I'm going to wait 'till you are eighteen". Fifteen-year-old rolled her eyes and groaned "Come on, granddaddy, I'm not a kid". Man chuckled "whatever I ain't talking about that now. Besides we arrived yet" he said as he set on the stone road, turning off motor.

_  
><em>


End file.
